LA QUE NO PODIA AMAR
by angelapottercullenphantom
Summary: el no creia en el amor y ella dejo de creer en el desde que esa marca aparecio en su vida. pliz denle una oportunidad.
1. EL COMIENZO

Hola soy nueva aquí este es mi primer fic espero que les guste pus les dejo algunas notas.

*_pensamientos*_

_(Mis notas)_

_Hechizos_

_/_

Capi 1: *EL COMIENZO*

Una muchacha corría en busca de refugio había atravesado todo el bosque huyendo de unos hombres con mascaras ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir tenia su túnica rasgada y varias heridas en todo el cuerpo una vez que creyó haber cruzado por fin el bosque sintió como una mano la tomaba por el cuello y la estrellaba contra un árbol.

-¡aquí estas mocosa!-dijo la voz de un hombre que no conocía – deberías estar orgullosa de que lord voldemort te haiga escogido como su…-no pudo continuar.

-¡pues no lo estoy!-grito la muchacha mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre-¡suéltame!-grito ella mientras arañaba el brazo del sujeto.

-me encargare de que lo estés –dijo el sujeto mientras sacaba su varita y murmuraba-_de hoy en adelante tu no podrás enamorarte ya que si lo haces tu morirás-_dijo mientras le colocaba la punta de su varita en el antebrazo izquierdo donde minutos después apareció una serpiente devorando un corazón.

-¡¿Qué hiciste!-exclamo muy asustada-¡hay!-grito la niña mientras se tomaba el mismo lugar donde comenzaba a sentir un dolor insoportable.

-solo me aseguro que no olvides quien eres-dijo el hombre mientras la soltaba y se alejaba no sin antes girarse y decir-_cruciatus_-para después soltar una horrible carcajada mientras veía a la muchacha retorcerse-hasta nunca-y después desapareció.

-¡te odio!-grito ella mientras secaba sus lagrimas-debo huir de aquí-murmuraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Siguió caminando por lo que parecieron horas y aun no lograba encontrar donde quedarse siguió vagando hasta que en las lejanías pudo ver un castillo no lo pensó mas y se apareció en la entrada donde había un joven que al verla en ese estado corrió a ayudarla.

-ayuda…por…favor…-pidió mientras caía inconsciente en los brazos de aquel muchacho.

Aquel muchacho sin pensarlo dos veces la llevo a la enfermería para que fuera curada después de ver que era tratada fue a buscar a dombuldore _(angela: no se si se escribe así pero podrían ayudarme por fis_) para avisarle lo ocurrido.

-profesor…necesitamos…su ayuda-decía aquel muchacho de mirada esmeralda-sígame por favor -pidió el joven mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-tranquilo Harry cuéntame que sucedió-pidió albus mientras veía sonrientemente al *niño que vivió* para después comenzar a caminar junto con el muchacho hacia la enfermería-desde el principio si no es mucha molestia-pidió el director.

-si señor- y así Harry comenzó a contar lo ocurrido.

/

Perdón por lo corto que esta pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer de la universidad mañana o pasado subo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia.

Espero les guste espero muchos comentarios jejeje


	2. historias y canciones

Pues aquí esta la continuación y pus la canción que va a cantar mi personaje se llama flor que da fulgor y la canta danna Paola en enredados.

Lucy Potter 25: gracias por tu comentario te aseguro que voy a intentar abrirme mas y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y animo amiga.

/

Capi.2: historias y canciones.

En la enfermería una hermosa muchacha pelirroja comenzó a abrir sus preciosos ojos esmeralda pestaño unos momentos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz y después comenzó a observar el lugar mientras pensaba como había llegado ahí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto mientras se tomaba la cabeza - ¿Qué paso? – apenas se hizo esa pregunta todo lo ocurrido apareció en su mente como si fuera una horrible película no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

-veo que ya se ha levantado señorita- dijo pronuncio una voz desde el otro extremo del lugar instintivamente se abrazo a si misma.

-¿Quién es usted señor?-pregunto muy asustada mientras lo observaba era un señor con barba y cabello blanco vestía una túnica dorada y mirada azulada que mostraba un brillo juguetón detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

-perdone mi descortesía- pronuncio el hombre con una sonrisa –mi nombre es Albus Dombuldore y soy el director de hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería donde esta en estos momentos y ¿usted es?- pregunto dombuldore.

-un placer conocerle mi nombre es Yazmine Pathinson –se presento ella con una linda sonrisa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello- muchas gracias por ayudarme ayer.

-no tienes porque agradecer-musito el director mientras sonreía mas- creo que a quien debes darle las gracias es a Harry el fue quien te trajo aquí-apenas termino de hablar el niño que vivió entro por la puerta.

-buenos días señor-saludo Harry mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la joven que en ese momento se encontraba sentada- hola…-dijo sin saber su nombre.

-señorita Pathinson el es Harry Potter-los presento mientras saludaba al joven.

-Yazmine Pathinson- se presento mientras le sonreía -*_me cae bien este chico_*-pensó ella mientras lo veía en eso sintió una punzada en su brazo izquierdo-¡hay!-exclamo mientras tocaba el área adolorida.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto preocupado Harry mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su brazo para después descubrirlo y ver aquella marca-*_una marca tenebrosa…pero esta es diferente_* pensó mientras veía asustado a la muchacha – señor vea esto-llamo Harry mientras se hacia aun lado.

-interesante… ¿Dónde te la hiciste?-le pregunto a la joven mientras observaba aquella extraña marca-Harry busca a Snape- pidió dombuldore mientras el muchacho se despedida de la joven y de su director.

-un señor me la hizo dijo que era para que no olvide quien soy- comenzó a explicar mientras lloraba- ese hombre ataco a mi familia y luego me persiguió hasta el bosque…-comenzó a explicar.

/*/*/*/*/FLASHBACK/*/*/*/*/

-¡aquí estas mocosa!-dijo la voz de un hombre que no conocía – deberías estar orgullosa de que lord voldemort te haiga escogido como su…-no pudo continuar.

-¡pues no lo estoy!-grito la muchacha mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre-¡suéltame!-grito ella mientras arañaba el brazo del sujeto.

-me encargare de que lo estés –dijo el sujeto mientras sacaba su varita y murmuraba-_de hoy en adelante tu no podrás enamorarte ya que si lo haces tu morirás-_dijo mientras le colocaba la punta de su varita en el antebrazo izquierdo donde minutos después apareció una serpiente devorando un corazón.

-¡¿Qué hiciste!-exclamo muy asustada-¡hay!-grito la niña mientras se tomaba el mismo lugar donde comenzaba a sentir un dolor insoportable.

-solo me aseguro que no olvides quien eres-dijo el hombre mientras la soltaba y se alejaba no sin antes girarse y decir-_cruciatus_-para después soltar una horrible carcajada mientras veía a la muchacha retorcerse-hasta nunca-y después desapareció.

-¡te odio!-grito ella mientras secaba sus lagrimas-debo huir de aquí-murmuraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

/*/*/*/*/END FLASHBACK*/*/*/*/

-Y eso es lo que paso…-termino de explicar mientras se secaba las lagrimas-¡hay! me duele –exclamo al momento en que Albus colocaba la punta de su barita en aquella marca y murmuraba unas palabras en un idioma algo extraño-¿Qué le hizo a la marca? Y ¿Por qué ya no me duele?-pregunto mientras miraba a los ojos al director.

-solo puse un sello para que ya no te duela y no te moleste- explico el sabio director – ¿te gustaría estudiar aquí? – le pregunto mientras sonreía.

-si me encantaría y gracias por ayudarme-dijo ella mientras sonreía-no se como pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi- dijo ella mientras sonreía alegremente.

-no se preocupe…-dijo el director mientras la miraba con cariño- pero creo que ya se como podría pagarme-pronuncio mientras aparecía un brillo travieso en su mirada-¿sabe cantar?-pregunto con una sonrisa-es que siempre he querido escuchar a algún alumno cantar-siguió diciendo mientras miraba a la muchacha.

-si se señor y claro que me gustaría cantarle una canción-afirmo ella mientras se aclaraba la garganta:

_**Flor que da fulgor  
>con tu brillo fiel,<br>vuelve el tiempo atrás  
>volviendo a lo que fue<strong>_

_**quita enfermedad  
>y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdí<br>volviendo a lo que fue,  
>a lo que fue...<strong>_

-¡bravo! ¡bravo!- exclamaba el director mientras aplaudía lleno de emoción-canta maravilloso señorita Pathinson-le felicito el director mientras sonreía.

-gracias señor –agradeció ella mientras se sonrojaba – mi madre me la enseño cuando era pequeña-explico cuando oyó como la puerta se abría de golpe asuntándola.

-me mando a llamar señor director-exclamo un hombre de cabello negó al igual que su túnica aquel hombre tenia la piel pálida y unos ojos color negro en los cuales llevaba una mirada seria.

/

Pus espero les guste y me perdonen por no haber publicado antes espero sus comentarios.

Un abrazote.


End file.
